Desert Stars
by Blind by Darkness
Summary: Sequel/Azure Skies Many things have happened since the explosion and word has gotten around since Takens death with him dead another has taken his place and he has sent out people to retrieve something he thinks of as his, Yami gets caught in the middle
1. Chapter 1

This is for all of you that wanted a sequel I just came up with one just for you guys

Just to let you guys now that this is going to be a slight crossover, just for characters, two to be precise, from stargate sg-1, if you have seen the show see if you guess which ones. Cookie and an idea I'll put in the story for the one that can guess.

**Thoughts**

Speaking

_Writing in journal_

Desert Stars

By: Blind by Darkness

* * *

Location: Unknown

POV: Unknown

_I've been traveling the countryside for a little over four months, it gets a little lonely after awhile but I'm getting used to it. Well, I managed to catch a couple of fish today, _

_after two hours of trying. I won't be going hungry tonight, at least. Maybe when I set out tomorrow I will be able to find something else to eat. An apple sounds really good, _

_so does chocolate, bread, and milk. Oh, and oreo's I really want a couple of them really bad. God I'm just making myself even more hungry right now, I gotta stop that. Well _

_as I stated in my last entry my wounds are still healing, slowly very slowly. My hip is still a pretty yellow blackish color, my knee is killing me right now, and I'm being to _

_think I did more then just strain it. It's still swollen, hot to the touch, a nasty range of colors though yellow and purple and most apparent. My ribs have finally healed, _

_thank god they were only cracked, I think, all I know is that they don't hurt anymore so I'm guessing that they are healed if there not, I don't know. My wrist is still either _

_sprained or cracked; don't know what but its hurts either way. I wished that I had some medical supplies or something, I probable going to be disabled if I don't find out _

_what's really wrong with my knee and wrist. Well I'm going to catch some rest before the sun comes up and I have to get going. Maybe tomorrow I'll find something to help _

_keep me sane since…_

* * *

Location: Domino, Japan

POV: third person

Mokuba ran into the living room to find his brother Seto sitting on the couch, staring at the news. "Seto do you want to go downtown with us," Mokuba asked gently. Seto looked up at his brother and his best friend Bakura, contemplating whether or not to go. "Please Seto you really need to go out sometime, you have your trip in a week and I really want to spend some time with you before you take off," Seto nodded and got up to put his coffee cup into the sink.

"Fine, where do you guys want to go and is Yugi and the others going to join us as well." Seto said once he walked back into the living room.

"It's up to you Seto, if you want them to come or not," Mokuba said as he started to walk to the door.

"Why don't you call them up and we can go to the amusement park or something, o-kay" Seto said grabbing his keys and heading out the door after Mokuba, already hearing him chattering to Yugi about going to the park.

"Are you feeling better Seto," Bakura asked as he walked beside the other man.

"Not really, but you should know that already. I don't think he is dead, he has got to be out there somewhere." Seto said looking up to the sky. Remembering the last minutes he spent with Yami before the explosion, before he was gone.

"I don't know Seto… I don't know" Bakura looked out toward the direction he believed that the building use to be in. Thinking that if Yami was still alive, if he did survive the explosion, then why wasn't he here, or if there was something else going on, cause if Yami was alive he always did like to attract trouble.

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhhh

Ahhhh…… no one wants a cookie…. Or an idea in this……………story… Fine, here's another question for you, who's writing in the journal. If someone guess it correct, then I will expand and write what happens in detail. If no one guess at all I keep writing in journal like mode and only expand on Seto's and the others part. Until someone at least guesses I WON'T UPDATE TILL THEN…

_Writing in journal_

**Thoughts**

Speaking

Desert Stars

By: Blind by Darkness

_Its been two weeks since my last entry, I got a little caught up in a lot of things. Well I'm not traveling alone anymore, so that's good. The only problem that I'm having is that my traveling can't speak right now, because of a really bad cut he has across his throat. I hope it heals, along with the burns on his hands and chest. I'm taking care of him right now, poor kid, I wonder what happened to him. Oh, our meeting was real interesting, I was in some river trying to at least get some mud off of me and see if my wounds were healing, and he must have walked into the clearing, because when I looked around to see where I left my cloths he was standing there, just staring at me. I'm mean I'm nothing great to look, brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, all 5'8'' of me covered in yellow and black bruises. Then again I was a geek, still kind of am if you ask the right people, so he was probable looking at my bruises wondering what happened, but then again he was covered in bruises too. I think when he can talk again were going to get along great, he seems like a kind open-minded person, we can keep each other sane until we get back to civilization again. Well, I'm going to go to sleep now, tired from the day, I'll try to write more in this more often._

Domino, Japan

"Hey, Seto…" Bakura asked as he walked into the young brunet office and sat down in front of his desk on one of the red plush chairs that he convinced Seto to get, just for him. He looked at the man typing away at his computer, he didn't even look up to see who walked into his office.

"What do you need Bakura, I'm kind of busy right now, I need this report finished before one o'clock" Seto told him without looking up from his computer once. Eyes flickered for a second over to cocholate brown eyes before once again settling onto his computer screen.

"Are you still set on going over to Romania at the end of this week. Cause if you still are I want to go with you, there's something that I need to do over there and a free ride would be nice," Bakura smiled at the other man, not begging, he would never beg, but pleading with the other to not ask any questions right now cause he didn't have all of the answers that he needed or wanted.

"Why do you need to go over there," Seto asked looking up at him, fingers still typing across the keyboard. Bakura sighed, **'course he would ask'. **Seto always wanted to know what was going on if he didn't know and he found out you were doing something that you better run for the hills, and fast.

"Seto I can't answer your questions right now, I don't know them all myself, but if you want when we leave I will give you all the information that I have," Bakura nodded to himself and made to get up and leave. He was done giving information out right now, if Seto wanted to know more than he would have to wait.

"Is it about Yami," Seto asked as he stopped typing and got up to walk around the desk to stand in front of him. He leaned back unto his desk and crossed his arms on his chest, staring at Bakura, till Bakura shivered and decided to talk more to the brunet.

"Yes and No, Seto. I got intel that someone really important went missing near the area where Yami was. I have a theory that if Yami is still alive then he would be with him. If we can find this guy we have a good chance to find Yami," Bakura said as he turned to the door. As his hand touched the handle he heard Seto start to talk again.

"Bakura do you know who this guy is," Seto asked still standing in front of his desk.

"He is……"

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Pharaohyamifan this chapter is dedicated to you…. for being able to figure out the question. I don't have another one but I will update ASAP. Enjoy...

_Writing in journal_

**Thinking**

Speaking

Desert Stars

By: Blind By Darkness

* * *

Location, Unknown

_Well it's been, um… kinda losing track of time out here but it's been a while since I wrote in this, either a month or 5 days, they all feel the same now. I beginning to think that maybe, just maybe were lost._

"Hey, quit writing in your book and help me with lunch," Daniel looked up at the younger youth who was currently glaring at him over the fire they had made.

"Um… Okay what do you need help with, I though we were all done," Daniel glanced over at the small pile of nuts and berries they had collected that was usually what hey ate. The fire was to keep them warm, because it was starting to get cold during the day now.

"We are, if I let you keep writing then you would have been at it till you passed out," Yami smirked at the other man, shaking his head at him. Sitting in front of the fire, Daniel on the other side leaning against a tree. "Why don't you sit next to the fire, because if you get sick, you're screwed. You're already screwed as it is with your knee and wrist, idiot." Yami said gesturing to the fire with his left hand, his right being bandaged because of his burns.

"Hey, I'm not a nurse or a doctor; I don't know that many medical things beside how to take care of burns, and scratches and all." Daniel gently got up and limped to the fire, favoring his right side. He slide to the ground and stretched out his left leg. When Yami got his voice back, he quite literally ordered Daniel to lie down and strip. Daniel looked at him like he was insane until Yami told him that he just wanted to check out his knee. Daniel had been reluctantly to do so but in the end did as he was told. Yami had come to the conclusion that his knee was bad, like broken mad. And Daniel thought that he was good in the mother-henning department, until he met Yami.

"Sure, eat up, you look like a stick." Yami said smiling at the other before grabbing a hand full of berries and slowly eating them. He may have had his voice back but his throat still killed him at times. His throat was bandaged but it had to be changed every other hour, without stitches that was all that they could do for him.

"I look like a stick, have you seen yourself. If I'm a stick then you're a twig." Daniel said leaning back to lie down next to the fire. He closed his eyes intent clear that he was going to take a nap. His injured wrist was gently placed on his chest and circled by his right hand.

"Hey," an acorn hit the side of Daniel's head. "You're not going to sleep till you eat something, like right now. I'm not having you pass out on me again," Yami glared at him over the fire.

"I'm not hungry, beside you eat it you need the strength. I just need to sleep right now." With that Daniel turned his back to Yami and fell asleep.

Yami glared at the other man, Daniel hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. There was nothing he could do but try and talk the other man into eating. Well until he was more healed then he will physical force the other man to eat. He smiled at the thought, if Daniel was asleep then that meant he wouldn't awaken for a while. Yami picked up a small hand full of berries and walked around to the other man. Gently pushing him onto his back, Yami cradled his head in his lap. He took out one small berry and squished it between his fore finger and thumb. Using his bandaged hand he opened Daniel mouth and fed him like you would a sick dog. Yami understood why Daniel wouldn't eat, thinking that the other person would need the food more and that he would be able to watch the other. He was the type of person that Yami admired but at the same time knew that they needed a keeper. He wondered who Daniel's 'keeper' was and if they were looking for him.

* * *

Domino, Japan

"Bakura, I leave tomorrow, so you better have all the information you need, because I'm not waiting for you this time. I leave at 10am sharp, if your not there then you're not coming." Seto told the man lounging on his coach watching TV, like he had been doing the whole week. Well that and eating and life's other necessities that were valuable.

"Ah… Seto I know and trust me I will beat you to your plane tomorrow. I need to find Yami or at least this Daniel guy. I'll be up by dawn and ready to go, trust me on this, please." Bakura looked at Seto before turning back to the TV and watching Tom and Jerry on the screen, pointedly ignoring Seto.

"Fine, we leave at dawn, now." Seto smiled at Bakura horror filled face **'try beating me to the plane now'** Seto laughed and went up stairs to his home office. Tomorrow they would hopefully get more answers about the missing person and see if he was found yet. If this guy was with Yami and Yami was alive then he had better be taking good care of Yami. Cause if Yami was hurt or anything when he finds him then Seto was going to ring this guy's neck.

"I hate you Seto, I need to go to bed now if I'm going to beat you," Bakura yelled up the stairs. Seto glanced at the clock; it was only 2:34pm. He laughed silently and got to work on typing up a report and tying up the last of the lose ends at Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, sorry I haven't updated in like forever. College kind of had me tied in knots; I'll try to update my story more often. So here's the next chapter.

* * *

_Writing in journal_

**Thinking**

Speaking

Desert Stars

By: Blind By Darkness

* * *

Location: Unknown

"It's your fault," The man nearly screamed at the person sitting in the desk. "He should have never been out there in the first place." He started pacing back and forth in front of the desk.

"We needed someone out there to retrieve the vial. He was the only one we had that knew the language and could get in the easiest." The man behind the desk watched as the other turned and faced him, his face red with anger.

"There are other people out there that can speak that damn language, so don't give me that bullshit." He walked forward and slammed his fist into the desk. "You knew how important he was and you still sent him out there, why?" He stood before the desk glaring.

"I don't need to answer to you, Colonel. Either you stop this senseless dispute or you will be facing a court martial." The man sitting stood up, glaring right back.

"Well then, it's a good thing I all ready resigned. I'll find him and you better hope that nothing happened to him or I will kill you myself." With that the ex-colonel whipped around and walked out of the room, slamming the door in the process. Three of the five pictures on the wall fell, breaking upon contact with the floor. The man sat back in his chair, before reaching for his phone.

"Sir, we have a major problem."

* * *

Location: Unknown

Date: ??/??/????

_It's beginning to snow more and Yami is starting to glare at me more as well. I really need to get him to a hospital and soon, before his wounds get infected. There fine now, but I don't know how long they are going to stay that way. Well, Yami just woke up, so we're going to be off soon._

"What is with you and that book, anyways?" Yami commented when he fully sat up. "You're always writing away in it." He glanced down to the burning embers, before putting some twigs in the pile near the fire on it. The twigs started to smoke, before burning a little.

"I always write in my journal, that way if anything happens to me, you can take this with you…"

"Shut up, nothing is going to happen to you." Yami glared at Daniel. "I need you here, so try not to die on me."

"I don't plan on dying, it's just in case." Daniel smiled back, before stretching out his left leg. He gasped slightly in pain, making Yami get up and walk over to him. Knelling down by his leg, he started to gentle put some pressure around the knee cap area. Daniel gasped in pain, trying to jerk his leg away from Yami's hands. He cried out as his leg jerked.

"Will you knock that off I'm trying to help," Yami swatted him on the head. Daniel just huffed in annoyance and tried to stay still, even though it was agony to let Yami continue his exploration. "We really need to get you a hospital, each day were out here is more of a chance that you're going to have to have a knee replacement." Yami sighed sitting back and gazed at the man in front of him. As much as he would have loved to be back in Japan with Seto and his brother, he was kind of glad he was out here. He knew Daniel might have been able to survive without him, but he didn't think he would have been able to last as long as he has especially with his knee as it was and a broken wrist. Yami knew that Daniel had somehow been near the building when it had blown up, why he was there he didn't know, what he did know was that he could trust him. All he needed was to get him back to his keeper, a BetaAngel or as the people call them now the Ancients(1) or ascended beings(1) needed to be with their keeper or guardian else they'll end up dead. His priests once guarded the millennium items the same way BetaAngels guard the people. He thought that the archangels had died out ages ago, but to have one here, right in front of him was a wonder to behold. To just think the two of them were responsible of guarding the people of earth from the shadow realm (Yami) and from the three ailments (Daniel). They both needed people to watch out for them. Yami knew that he needed to find Seto; he could help him out with Daniel.

"What are our plans for today? Are we still heading west?" Daniel asked as he struggled to stand up. Yami reached over to help him.

"Yeah we should keep heading in that direction; hopefully today we will find people to help us out." Yami reached an arm around Daniel waist to help keep most of Daniel weight off of his left leg. Daniel slowly put his injured wrist around Yami's neck.

"Thanks." Daniel said as they started to walk.

"You would do the same thing for me," Yami smiled at him, before looking back in front of them.

* * *

Location: Japan

Time: 3:30am

The silence of the night was shattered as about 10 different alarm clocks went off at once. Seto was jerked out of his sleep as he heard the said cloaks hitting a wall in the bedroom 5 rooms down from his.

"Seto I hate you!" Bakura yelled down the hall, after he finished throwing all the alarm clocks that he had set to wake him up before the brunet was up. He didn't want to be late, so he figured that the more things to wake him up the better, and if he woke everyone up in the process than so be it.

Seto groaned as he rolled over, he was only joking when he told Bakura that they were going to leave at the crack of dawn. But if he told him that know then he would probable get killed for it, so that meant he had to get up now. "Not my fault" He shouted back from his place in his bed. He heard what he assumed was the bathroom door slam close. He decided that he should get moving instead of facing the others wrath.

30 minutes later found him sitting across the kitchen table staring at the sulking face of his friend. "Did we really need to get up this early?" Bakura asked him as he nursed his coffee.

"Yes, we did. We are going to be leaving in less than 10 minutes. I need you to give me all the info that you have." Seto said as he got up to get another cup of coffee.

"The info that I found out was that there was another project that was going on in the building, then the one that Yami was a part of. They had Yami because he was a DeltaAngel, which guards the shadow realm. They let people know where Yami was because they knew who his keeper or guardian was, which would be you."

"Wait, I'm Yami's guardian. Some guardian I am if I let him get hurt or killed." Seto said staring down into his cup, thinking about his failure.

"No, don't think like that Seto. Yami must have found out about the other project. That's the only thing that I can think of." Bakura said as he reached forward to put his hand on top of Seto's.

"What other project?" Seto asked.

"The project that I just got info on was called Project Beta. It pertained to the BetaAngels, which unlike the DeltaAngels; they try and guard people from the three ailments."

"What are the three ailments?"

"They are known as pain, sorrow and famine."

"How the hell can someone guard everyone from those?" Seto almost yelled in disbelief.

"By trying to take it into themselves so that they are the only one to feel them. That's why they need a keeper, to stop them before they kill themselves. It was actually believed that all the BetaAngels were dead, but Daniel is alive, and probable the last of his kind."

"Wow, maybe I can't kill the guy if he hasn't taken care of Yami." Seto said shaking his head.

"If what I have is true and Yami is indeed with Daniel then we know that Yami is in good hands." Bakura said smiling, believing that Yami was with Daniel and that Daniel was indeed a BetaAngel, he already knew that Yami was a DeltaAngel.

"So what was this Project Beta about?"

"I don't know any more than that. It's why I have to go to Romania, to get the rest of the information I need." Bakura got up and put his cup into the sink before looting around in the fridge for something to actually eat.

"What about Daniel's keeper? Do we know anything about him?" Seto said taking a sip of his coffee. Bakura's head poked over the side of the fridge door.

"That's who I am going to go and meet." Bakura said.

"Wait you already know who it is."

"Well, yeah. Come let's get going, you have your meeting and I have mine." Bakura had grabbed a couple of apples out of the fridge and started moving toward the door. Seto drained the rest of his drink and put it in the sink, before following Bakura out of the house.

"Actually, I canceled my meeting to go with you to yours, so who are we meeting?" Seto said as he got into the driver's side. Bakura just shook his head at him, already thinking that Seto would do something like this with Yami life at stake.

"Knew you would do that and were going to go and meet an ex-colonel of the USAF named Jonathan O'Neill."

"Ex-Colonel?" Seto started the car before looking over at Bakura.

"He didn't know what they did to Daniel and when he found out he resigned to look for him."

"Well we don't want to keep him waiting now do we?" Seto said before pulling out in the still black night.

"But did we need to get up this early" Bakura started whining about the time of day it was.

* * *

Hope you guys like this one.

1- In the Stargate series at the end of season 5 Daniel ascends with Oma after saving Kelowna from the bomb they were making. The Ascended being are known as Ancients and are made off nothing but energy so they wouldn't be able to pick anything up with having a physical form. I figured I would use something like this but just use a different name.

I'm also having Yami be the main guardian of all of the millennium items. And the items are all in a secret place in the shadow realm, away from all of the monsters.

Please review and if anyone has any idea's I'm open to them.


End file.
